1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative grass and methods for producing same, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to curled, intertwined decorative grass simulating Spanish moss and methods for producing same.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Spanish moss is an epiphytic of the pineapple family which forms pendent tufts of grayish green filaments on trees from the southern United States of America to Argentina. Spanish moss, when dried has heretofore been used as decorative material as well as a packing material. However, Spanish moss is expensive and Spanish moss often contains undesirable amounts of chaff and dust.
Synthetic decorative grass has been used for many years in Easter baskets and for other decorative purposes. The synthetic decorative grass of the prior art has been produced by numerous methods and from a variety of materials such as polymeric materials, paper, cellophane or the like. Typically, such materials are cut and shredded to produce segments having predetermined dimensions. One such prior art method for making decorative grass is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,266, issued to Weder, et al., wherein a plastic film is extruded and cut into plastic strips which are passed through a slow-speed godet, an oven and a high-speed godet so that the strips are drawn down in width and thickness without breaking. From the high-speed godet, the strips or strands are chopped to a desired length and conveyed to a storage area for subsequent bagging and packaging.
While the prior art methods for making decorative grass have been widely accepted, new and improved methods for making decorative grasses having improved bulk and aesthetic qualities, such as simulating the appearance of Spanish moss, are being sought which are less costly. It is to such decorative grasses and methods for producing same that the present invention is directed.